Amago, la ville où mon coeur est resté
by linkadevil
Summary: Sakura alors qu'elle était jeune, elle rencontra Shaolan, son seul et unique amour...


_A toutes les grand-mères, qui nous font rêver avec leur belle histoire…_

-Grand-mère ! Grand-mère raconte nous une histoire s'il te plait !

Je regardais mes deux adorables petites filles, je ne pouvais rien leur refuser. Alors, c'était bien calé dans ma chaise à bascule et pelotonné dans ma couverture que je commençai à leur raconter l'histoire de ma vie, le jour où j'ai connu la ville dans laquelle mon cœur y est resté :

« C'était un soir tout à fait banal. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme à chaque fois, pourtant le marchand de sable était vite passé, ce qui me fit plonger dans un rêve étrange… Je me trouvais dans ma chambre à côté de mon lit où je me voyais dormir. Soudain, toute ma chambre se mit à trembler violemment et tout se mit à reculer à une allure folle. Je traversais les murs, la ville, la couche d'ozone pour arriver dans l'espace. Ici aussi les étoiles reculer très vite, j'avançais dans la voie lacté quand je rentrais dans une planète. J'atterrissais dans un champ prés d'un précipice. Je me relevais un peu. Tout autour de moi n'était que champs et forêt. Mais un bruit de pas me ramena à la réalité. Trois hommes au regard mauvais vinrent à ma rencontre. L'un deux me pris le poignet et me parla d'une langue étrangère à la mienne. Je me défis de son emprisonnement et couru comme je pu malgré les maux de tête et mes jambes qui n'arrivaient plus à me soutenir. Je fus stoppée par le ravin. Le temps que j'essaye de trouver une solution, les hommes étaient déjà arrivés et avaient l'air satisfait de me voir prise au piège. J'analysais la situation pour m'apercevoir que j'étais dans de beau drap, il y avait aucun passage de fuite, j'étais perdu. Mais mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose dans les buissons. Un homme… un homme y était caché. Je n'eus le temps de voir que son regard, ses yeux ambrés étaient magnifique, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela me redonna confiance et assez de courage pour sauter du précipice. J'espérais que l'eau soit assez profonde pour ne pas me tuer. Lorsque je rentrais dans l'eau glacé, j'avais l'impression d'être mitraillée par de toutes petites aiguilles sur tout le corps. Je n'avais plus la force de remonter alors je me laissais couler au fond. Alors que je croyais mon heure venue, je sentis des bras m'envelopper de douceur et me remonter à la surface. Mon sauveur me ramena sur la plage, avant de m'évanouir, je vis le même regard que toute à l'heure…

A mon réveil, je me croyais retournais dans mon lit mais après une courte observation, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que non. Mon lit était en paille et les murs en vieilles pierres. Je me sentais perdu, je me suis mise à pleurer. Alerté par mes sanglots, mon sauveur vint me voir, un plateau repas dans les mains.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? dit-il paniqué.

Je le regardais attentivement, il était grand, brun, bien foutu et apparemment il cuisinait fort bien… L'homme idéal ! Il vit que je l'observais ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il était encore plus beau avec ce sourire gêné… J'étais déjà accro, pathétique…

-Bonjour, dit-il. Vous avez faim…

-Ca va merci. Puis-je savoir où je suis ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'arrivais à le comprendre alors que je sentais que l'on ne parlait pas la même langue. Je ne fis rien voir de mon trouble et il continua :

-Pardon je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Shaolan LI et vous êtes ici à Amago.

-Amago…

Je me sentais perdu, je tombais parterre et je me mis à pleurer. Il posa le plateau repas et me pris dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment je suis arrivais là. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui m'arrive…

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Très bien Sakura, je vais vous héberger le temps que vous voulez et nous chercherons un moyen pour que vous puissez rentrer chez vous. Allez, séchez vos larmes…

-Merci…

- Si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter la ville après mon travail. D'accord…

- Oui… Vous pouvez-me tutoyer…

- A une condition si tu me tutoies aussi.

- OK ! Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ton job ?

- Je… C'est compliqué…

- Pardon… Je n'aurais pas du…

- Non, non t'inquiète, je tiens une boutique…

- Oh… Une boutique de quoi…

- Tu es bien curieuse, je trouve, et puis tu verras, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi la voir.

- Avec joie !

- Allez manges ! Si tu veux te laver après avoir manger c'est dans la pièce à côté.

- Merci…

- Je serai dehors si tu as besoin de moi…

- Hn

Il ferma la porte. Je sautais sur le repas, j'étais affamé. Il revint me voir et me donna une robe plus adéquate pour sortir que mon pyjama.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions en ville. C'était comme un village du moyen age, j'aurai du m'en douter avec la robe de paysanne et la maison de Shaolan qui été une maison comme dans les vieux films. Tous les gens du village me regardaient, c'était gênant. Soudain, tout le monde s'écarta et laissa place à trois gardes les mêmes de mon arrivé. Shaolan m'enlaça, le temps que ces hommes passent. J'eus une sensation bizarre dans ses bras, je sentais que je ne voulais être que dans ses bras et pour l'éternité. Je le regardais, gêné, autant que lui, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Après avoir repris nos esprits, nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur.

- Je …

- Je suis désolé… mais il y avait les gardes du roi et je voulais te protéger d'eux…

- Mais de quoi que me veulent-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je me renseignerai.

- Merci.

- Allons-y.

- Oui.

Après un peu de marche, nous arrivâmes devant la boutique de Shaolan. Une boutique de légumes, c'était assez drôle. Il m'invita à rentrer. Je lui demandais si je pouvais prendre une pomme et il accepta. J'adorais les pommes, il rigola, je devais avoir l'aire d'une gamine ainsi, les yeux pétillant de joie pour une petite pomme. Un groupe de client arriva. J'étais au fond du magasin en train de manger ma pomme lorsque deux d'entre eux vint me voir. Shaolan était occupé avec trois autres du groupe.

- Alors ma jolie, tu aimes les pommes.

- Ouai et alors ?

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle serai coriace celle-là. Mais avec nous ma chérie tu ne peux pas jouer à ça car on va te croquer comme ta pomme, ça te dit Tomu ?

- Ouai que ça me dit, Salgo !

Il avança de plus en plus vers moi, d'ordinaire les mecs comme ça, me faisait pas peur mais celui-là mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt dix et devait peser cent kilo, facile. Je fis des appelles de détresses à Shaolan mais il était bloqué avec les trois autres. Je reculais pour garder une distance de sécurité avec lui mais je fus vite contre un mur sans sorti de secours. J'étais dans le pétrin. Shaolan se battait pour venir à mon aide mais c'était trop tard. Un d'eux me pris les poignets pour m'empêcher de bouger, tandis que l'autre commençait à m'écarter les jambes. Je hurlais et me débattais comme une folle. Alors qu'il allait soulever ma jupe, pour explorer mes dessous en profondeur, une étrange lumière sortit de moi et propulsa mes agresseurs dans le décor, ainsi que ceux de Shaolan. Il me regarda avec étonnement et vint me voir.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, enfin je crois…

- Comment tu as fait ça…

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas…, dit-je en pleurant tellement que j'étais terrorisée.

- Pardon, t'inquiète ça va aller…

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et me faisait des caresses dans les cheveux pour me rassurer. Je réussis à calmer au bout de dix minutes. Pendant ce temps là, une foule s'était ameutée autour de la boutique. Des gardes rentrèrent dans le magasin pour savoir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils eurent un petit sourire. Je n'aimais pas ça mais pas du tout. Shaolan s'expliqua auprès d'eux.

- Qui est cette fille ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- C'était ma cousine, elle vient de la ville d'à côté. Elle est là pour quelque temps.

- Bien…

Ils prirent des fruits et partirent. Je voulais protester mais Shaolan me retint.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien pour ce qui ton pris ? Ce n'est pas normal ?

- Je sais mais notre ville est gouvernée par un tyran depuis des années. Les gardes du roi nous volent nos biens et notre argent. Ils prennent des fois certains d'entre nous pour en faire des esclave à la cour.

- Pourquoi vous vous laissez faire, il faut vous battre pour obtenir vos droits !

- Tu crois que nous ne savons pas ça ? Tu crois que nous ne faisons rien pour que ça change ? Eh bien tu te trompes mais il est trop puissant pour nous ! Sa magie dépasse largement la notre ? Nous pouvons rien contre lui !

Il devait très agressif, je n'aimais pas ça.

- Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plait…

- Pardon. Je suis désolé, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé. Pardonne-moi.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis en tord. Excuse-moi. Si je peux t'aider pour le vaincre, n'existe pas à me demander quoique se soit, d'accord ?

- Hn.

Je lui souriais et il fit de même. Nous rigolions de notre première dispute. Ensuite, je commençais à ranger le bazar causé par ces brutes et Shaolan me suivit. La foule s'était déjà dissipa pourtant un jeune homme vint nous aider. Il était de la même taille que Shaolan, ces cheveux étaient noir avec des reflets bleus, il portait des lunettes, étrange pour l'époque, assez mignon je dois dire mais Shaolan était plus beau.

- Eriol, ne sois pas obliger de nous aider, tu sais !

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service mon vieux.

- Ouai dit ça à d'autre s'il te plait, avec moi cela ne marche pas !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ah pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je suis…

- Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Vas-t-en ! tout de suite ! dit-il en se mettant entre nous.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux, au revoir mademoiselle.

Je vis de la tristesse dans son regard. Pourquoi Shaolan était si méchant avec lui, il voulait seulement l'aider ? Je le regardais en quête de réponse mais il ne m'en donna pas, après tout il n'avait pas à se justifier devant moi, il me connaissait à peine. Pourtant j'aurais voulu qu'il se confie à moi… »

- Allez les enfants maintenant il est l'heure de dormir je vous raconterai la suite demain après votre gros dodo !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, au lit jeunes filles !

- Bonne nuit mamie !

- Bonne nuit mes trésors !

- Pourquoi tu leur racontes cette histoire maman !

- Parce qu'elles ont droit de savoir l'histoire de leur grand père !

- Mais ce que tu racontes est faux, tu leur mens !

- Non tout est vrai ! Tu verras un jour, tu comprendras !

- La magie n'existe pas maman !

- Si elle existe ! Toute notre famille en possède et toi aussi ! Tu l'a repousses et ne l'acceptes pas… Cela va te perdre ma chérie… Tu as besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de toi ! Pourquoi n'accepte tu pas ton héritage !

- Je ne vis pas dans des rêves maman je vis dans la réalité ! Mais ça tu ne le comprends pas ! Bonne nuit.

- Kiliane ! Kiliane !

Elle ferma la porte et parti. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma fille ne voulait pas croire en la magie, pourtant elle a toutes les raisons pour croire en la magie car grâce à elle, elle a pu voir le jour ! Je me levais de ma chaise et allais me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, des petites filles enragées vinrent me réveiller trop pressées de savoir la suite. Pour ne pas les faire attendre je racontais donc la suite…

- Mamie qui était Eriol et pourquoi Shaolan était méchant avec lui ?

- Et qu'était cette lumière ?

- Attendez petites curieuses, vous allez le savoir… Alors où en étais-je ? Oui, ça me revient…

« Après avoir rangé la boutique, nous étions retournés chez lui pour dîner. Je lui proposais de faire à manger. Il accepta, il avais bien tord de me faire confiance, je voulais lui concocter une spécialité de mon monde. Il commençait à faire nuit. Alors que j'allais mettre la touche final, quelqu'un essaya m'endormir avec du chloroforme. Mais, il y eu encore cette lumière blanche qui l'en empêcha. C'était un des hommes de cette après-midi. Il gisait sur le sol mort, dans sa chute il s'était empalé avec le repose torchon. J'hurlais de terreur. Shaolan alertait par la lumière et mes cris, vint à mon secours. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je venais de tuer un homme et même si c'était par autodéfense le résultat était le même. J'étais tétanisé. Je voulais rentrer chez moi ou me réveiller. Depuis que j'étais à Amago, il n'arrivait que des catastrophes. Je m'endormis dans les bras de Shaolan.

Lorsque, je me réveillais, je sentis une main sur la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Shaolan dormir à mon chevet. Il me tenait la main. Je me levais sans le réveiller. Je voulais finir mon repas pour le lui apporter. Dans la cuisine, le cadavre de mon agresseur n'y était plus. Shaolan avait du s'en débarrasser. Heureusement car je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Je vis qu'il me manquait un ingrédient alors je décidais de me le procurer en ville. Je pris quelques pièces de monnaie et partis. Ce matin c'était le marché. Il y avait de tout, des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du poisson, des vêtements, et plein d'autre chose. C'était magnifique ! J'achetai mon ingrédient et commençai à rentrer. Mais sur la route, il y avait un merveilleux champs de fleures. Je fis un bouquet pour l'offrir à Shaolan en remerciement de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je repris ma route, mes fleures en main. A quelques pâtés de maison, j'entendis Shaolan m'appeler. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voie. Je courai le rejoindre. Lorsque je le vis, je laissais tomber mes affaires et je me jetai dans ses bras.

- Où était tu ? Je me suis inquiété.

- Pardon. Je voulais te faire une surprise, alors je suis allez faire quelques courses, pour finir ma cuisine. J'aurai du te prévenir, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons.

- Oui.

Nous rentrions chez lui. Je fini mon repas et nous nous mettions à table. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon repas, il avait l'air de l'appréciait aussi. Il dévorait toute son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

- C'est bon ?

- Je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis des lustres. Ça fait du bien. Tu ferais une bonne femme à marier !

Je rougis à ce qu'il me dit. Une femme à marier, je n'avais que vingt ans, je ne voulais pas encore me marier, il y avait encore le temps ! Et puis pour se marier il faut déjà trouver avec qui. Ne brûlons pas les étapes.

- A table !

- Allez les enfants votre maman vous appelle. Je vous raconterai la suite après mangée.

- Oui !

Nous descendions manger. A table, mes petites filles n'arrêter pas de parler de mon histoire ce qui enrageait ma fille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si bornée sur ce sujet.

- Pourquoi porte tu ces affreuses lentilles de contact de couleur ?

- Je n'aime pas mes yeux, et puis ce n'est pas un crime !

- Tout ce que ton père t'as laissé en héritage, tu le refuses, tu le rejettes.

- Je n'en veux pas de son héritage, je le hais !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Les petites t'attendent maman.

- Kiliane, pourquoi ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Bien.

Je retournais sur ma chaise et continua l'histoire à Loua et Anna.

« Après le repas, nous partions pour travailler un peu. Toute la journée se passa bien. Je m'étais rapproché de Shaolan. Je lui posais des questions auxquels il répondait et il faisait de même avec moi. J'avais appris énormément de chose. Il était célibataire suite à une histoire qui s'était mal passé, ses parents étaient en luttant contre le roi il y a neuf ans. C'était pourquoi, il voulait absolument anéantir le roi. Il avait du suivre seul à l'age de quinze ans. Pour se nourrir, il continuait de faire marche la boutique familiale. Il avait eu une petite sœur, Tomoyo, qui avait faite esclave à la cour, il y avait un an. Il cherchait un moyen pour la sortir de là mais la cour était très bien protégée. Il n'avait pas eu une adolescence des plus heureuses. Je voulais l'aider à sauver sa sœur et détrôner le roi, j'avais envie d'être toujours à ces côtés pour le soulager, le soutenir, l'aimer comme il n'était pas permis. Mais valait-il encore qu'il veuille de moi…

Le soir, alors que nous allions fermer le magasin, les amis de Salgo, mort hier, jetèrent des bouteilles enflammées. Shaolan retourna dans la boutique pour éteindre l'incendie. Les poutres commencèrent à tomber. L'une d'elle tomba sur Shaolan et l'assomma.

- Shaolan ! Shaolan !

Je m'apprêtais à le secourir quand quelqu'un me retint par les bras. Il voulais m'emmener je ne savait où. Je me débattais, je voulais sortir Shaolan de se brassier. Mais la personne qui me retenait, m'assomma.

A mon réveil, je me trouvais dans une cellule. J'essayais de me remémorer les derniers événements. Shaolan, Shaolan était en danger, je devais sortir de là !

Un garde entra dans ma cellule, je reculer dans un coin. Il allait me passer les menottes, mais je réussi à le dévier et m'écharper. Je courrais comme une folle dans les couloires pour trouver une sortie et rejoindre Shaolan. J'ouvrais une porte croyant pouvoir sortir mais elle donna sur une salle de réunion, remplie. Le garde arriva après moi et m'attrapa. Le roi ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et s'approcha de moi.

- Alors te voilà enfin… Si tu n'avais pas ce pouvoir, je te prendrai bien pour maîtresse… dit-il en me caressant le visage. Tu es si belle…

Je lui crachais au visage. Il me gifla.

- Garce !

- Amenez moi Eriol !

- Oui, majesté.

Eriol entra dans la pièce, il ne semblait pas étonné de me voir ici.

- Mon seigneur, dit-il en lui faisant la révérence.

Il me répugnait, je ne le pensais travailler pour l'ennemi.

- Prépare la pour la cérémonie !

- Bien, mon seigneur.

Il me serra le bras très fort puis il sorti avec moi et m'emmena dans une autre pièce où on était seul.

- Sakura, je suis désolé pour tout ça mais je dois garder ma couverture. Je travaille au palet comme sorcier et pour anéantir le pouvoir du roi comme Shaolan sauf qu'il ne le sait pas.

- Mais que me veut le roi ?

- Tu possèdes une forte puissance de magie en toi et il veut se la procurer pour contrôler ce pays jusqu'à l'éternité. C'est pour cela qu'il ta fait venir ici.

- Quoi, c'est lui ! Il veut me tuer, pas vrai?

- Oui… Mais nous allons l'en empêcher. Pour cela, tu dois apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs.

- Oui… Shaolan, il est en danger !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sain et sauf. Les villageois l'ont sauvé après ton départ.

- Je suis soulagé ! Mais il doit s'inquiéter pour moi ?

- Oui mais tu vas pourvoir le rejoindre. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Mais tu devras me rejoindre tout les soirs et ne pas le dire à Shaolan.

- D'accord.

- Allez sauve-toi ! Mais ne vas plus en ville reste dans la maison à Shaolan, les gardes vont te chercher.

- Merci.

- A demain.

- A demain.

- Je viendrais te prendre à quelques pas de la maison de Shaolan à la tombée de la nuit.

- Ok

Je partais le plus vite possible rejoindre Shaolan. J'allais chez lui, il n'y était pas. Je décidais de l'attendre chez lui.

Après de longues minutes, Eriol arriva pour me dire qu'ils avaient arrêtés Shaolan, pour la nuit. Il avait remuer toute la ville puis il était venu au château pour voir si je m'y trouvé. On s'était croisé, la poisse. Il me proposa de commencer l'entraînement. J'acceptai. Pour cela nous dûmes aller dans une grotte pas loin de là. Une fois arrivé, nous pouvions commencer.

- Pour commencer, tu dois enlever toute ta puissance négative pour ne garder que la positive. Tu dois faire le vide en toi.

Je respirais un grand coup et je repensais à toutes les choses négatives pour les expulser d'un coup d'expiration. Je ne devais pensais à rien.

- Vide toi l'esprit. Concentre-toi. Dés que tu te sens vidé pense à une chose comme une fleure ou autre, très fort. Puis tends la main, souhaite que cette chose se concrétise.

Je fermais les yeux et je pensais très fort à cette rose. Je sentis quelque chose dans ma main. J'ouvris les yeux et vit la rose dans ma main. C'était exactement la même que celle que j'imaginais. Je l'offris à Eriol trop contente de ma réussite et je continuais l'entraînement.

Après quelques heures d'acharnement et de travail, j'avais réussit à faire plein de chose. Je décidais de me rendre au palais pour sauver Shaolan. J'étais sur le chemin quand Shaolan arriva en face de moi. Je lui sautais dans les bras, folle de joie de le retrouver. Dans le feu de l'action nous nous embrassâmes. Un baiser passionné, sans retenu, seul l'amour et la passion pour l'autre était au rendez-vous. Nous rentrions ensuite main dans la main, chez Shaolan. Là-bas, je découvris le plaisir de l'amour. Ce fut la nuit la plus magnifique de ma vie, la première et la dernière.

Les jours suivant, je m'entraînais avec Eriol et je passais le plus de temps possible avec Shaolan. On filait l'amour parfait. Je lui avais raconté pour moi et le roi. Mais pas que ma mort était proche, je n'en avais pas le courage. Comme tous les soirs je sortis rejoindre Eriol. L'entraînement se déroulait bien mais au moment de partir, Eriol commença à me faire des caresses et des baiser dans le cou. Je le reposai et le giflai. Il me sourit.

- Pardonne moi, Sakura. Mais c'était pour savoir si tu aimais vraiment Shaolan. Je devait en être sur. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour toi, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui jetai un regard pas convaincu.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tu doutais des mes sentiments ? Je te croyais mon ami ! Un ami fait confiance, il ne cherche pas à tester ses amis pour des choses comme ça. Et puis se ne sont pas tes affaires ! Mon histoire avec Shaolan ne te regarde pas !

- Excuse moi, j'ai eu tord. Je cru bien faire ! C'est qu'une histoire comme celle-là c'est déjà passé.

- Comment ça ?

- Avant, on était de grand copain, les deux doigts la main, mais un jour une fille est sorti avec Shaolan. Elle se servait de lui, elle travaillait pour le roi. Elle s'était infiltrée à travers lui pour tuer tout les résistants. Je l'ai prévenu à mainte reprise, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Alors je l'ai séduite et nous sommes sortit ensemble pour lui montrer qu'elle ne valait rien. Il a pris ça comme une trahison et ne m'a plus jamais reparler depuis. A l'époque, j'aimais Tomoyo, sa jeune sœur, je l'aime toujours mais elle croit elle aussi que je l'ai trahi, elle s'est fait enlever avant que je n'ais pu m'expliquer avec elle.

- Shaolan m'avait parlé vaguement de cette histoire, mais pas de toi.

- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait mais c'était le seul moyen pour éviter un massacre.

- Non, tu as bien fait ! Excuse moi mais il faut que je rentre !

- Oui… Attends demain c'est le grand jour ! Tu seras prête !

- Il le faut bien, non ?

- Oui, courage !

- Merci, bonne nuit Eriol.

Je partis en courant rejoindre Shaolan. J'entendu un faible « bonne nuit » de Eriol. Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voie. Me croyait-il pas capable de vaincre le roi ? J e ne devais pas douter ! Sinon j'étais perdu !

J'arrivais devant la maison, il y avait un vacarme pas possible. Les gardes étaient déjà là ? Je rentrais discrètement. Je vis Shaolan balancer tout ce qui trouvé contre les murs. Il me faisait peur.

- Shaolan… dis-je la voie tremblante.

- Te voila enfin ! Tu étais où ?

- Je me promener dehors, pourquoi ?

- Arrête de me mentir ! Je t'ai vu avec Eriol ! Et vous sembliez très proche !

Je portais ma main à ma bouche, il m'avait suivit et vus avec Eriol. Comment lui expliquer que c'est un mal entendu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne le pense pas ! Tu m'as trompé durant tout ce temps, tous les soirs où tu disais que tu allais te promener ! Tu t'es moqué de moi ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amuser !

- Arrête ! Tu ne sais rien, alors arrêtes de dire des choses méchantes alors que tu ne cherches même pas à connaître la vérité.

- Quelle vérité, on la s'est déjà… Vas-t-en ! Sors de chez moi !

- Shaolan, attends ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Shaolan !

Je hurlais et tapais contre sa porte. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'écouter, pourquoi…

Je fis apparaître un stylo et du papier pour lui écrire toute la vérité. Je la fit glisser sous la porte et partis vers le château pour accomplir mon destin. »

- Mamie, ça va ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, appelez votre mère, je vous prie mes chéries.

- Maman ! Maman ! Mamie a un malaise !

- Ma fille arriva en courant. Elle appela le médecin pour plus de sûreté et revins me voir.

- Mes chéries, allez préparer le lit à mamie s'il vous plait.

- Oui maman.

- Maman, cramponne toi à moi, je vais te conduire dans ton lit.

- Oui.

Toutes les deux, nous arrivâmes à atteindre le lit. Là-bas je m'y couchais. Le docteur arriva peu de temps après. Il m'ausculta puis prit ma fille à part. Mais je savais très bien ce qui lui disait, je savais que mon heure était arrivée. Je vis mes deux petites filles, sur le pas de la porte, inquiètes.

- Bah, mes trésors ? Que faites-vous à la porte ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir mamie ?

- Personne n'est éternelle mes chatons. Mais promettez moi de prendre soin de votre maman, d'accord ?

- Oui. Mais ne part pas mamie.

- Mes chéries, je suis obligé de partir mon heure et venu. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Alors vous voulez savoir la fin ou pas ?

- Oui ! Raconte nous comment tu as vaincu ce méchant roi.

« J'arrivais devant les portes du château. Je les ouvris d'un geste de mains. Les gardes virent se poster devant moi pour m'empêcher de passer. Je matérialisais une boule de feu dans ma main et la lançais sur eux. Les survivants se jetèrent sur moi, mais la lumière blanche les éjecta. J'avançais dans le château. Le roi vint à ma rencontre trop heureux de pouvoir se battre contre moi.

- Prépare toi à mourir, jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Tous les gens de la cour formaient un cercle autour de nous. Un d'eux hurla et le combat commença. Il m'envoya une boule de glace mais je lui contrais avec une boule de feu. Ma force était légèrement plus grande que la sienne. Après quelques échanges inutiles, il m'envoya deux boules devant moi et deux derrière moi. Je réussi à les éviter mais l'une d'entre elles me toucha à l'épaule. Je m'écroulais parterre. Il en profita pour m'attaquer. Je reçus énormément de coup, je protégeais mon ventre. Soudain, j'entendu quelqu'un crier. Je connaissais le son de cette voie mais je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Shaolan se prendre une boule de glace dans le ventre et s'écrouler parterre. Je le rattrapais et le pris dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'es interposé ?

- Parce que… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dis-je en pleurant.

- Je…

- Chut… Ne parle pas ! Tu vas voir, tu vas guérir…

- Non, je ne crois pas… Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écoutés toi et Eriol. Pardonne moi…

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Eriol non plus.

Il me caressa le visage et me dit :

- Je t'aime… Prend bien soin de notre fille… pour moi… et sauve mon peuple…

- Comment ça, notre fille ?

- Moi aussi j'ai ma part de magie… Ma mère, elle s'appelait Kiliane… J'aimerai que notre fille s'appelle aussi comme ça… en son honneur… Je t'aime…

- Non, non… Ouvre les yeux, tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant, non tu n'as pas le droit, je t'aime, ne me quitte pas je t'en pris. Non !

Je pleurais tout en le serrant contre moi. J'entendis le roi rire, je détestais ce rire. La haine pris possession de mon cœur. Je voulais le tuer, lui qui m'avais pris l'homme de ma vie, je voulais le voir souffrir. Toute la salle se mit à trembler. Je sentais ma puissance augmenter. Un vent glacial souffla dans la pièce, un vent de mort. J'avançais vers le roi qui me lançait des boules de glaces. Elles ne m'atteignaient pas, j'absorbais leur magie pour en avoir encore plus. Le roi reculer de peur, j'étais trop puissante pour lui et il le savait. Il cherchait de l'aide auprès de ses gardes et serviteurs mais aucun ne bougea. Il était seul. Je lançais une attaque, il voulu la dévier en prenant une personne comme barrage. Mais mon attaque traversa la personne sans lui faire le moindre mal et projeta le roi contre le mur. La boule rentra à l'intérieure de lui. Elle le brûlais de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sauf attendre de mourir. Eriol arriva devant moi et me gifla. Je repris connaissance et vit le roi en train de brûler. Je fis disparaître le feu. Mais j'appelais les ténèbres.

- Oh Ténèbres venait reprendre un de vos fils parmi vous ! Faite qu'il ne revienne jamais !

Un cercle noir apparu sous les pieds du roi et l'enveloppa. Il disparu et ne revint jamais. Tout le monde m'acclama, et me fis un triomphe. Mais cela ne m'importait peu. Je remerciais Eriol et retournais voir Shaolan. Une jeune femme d'à peu prés mon age vint me voir.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Je suis Tomoyo, la jeune sœur de Shaolan. Vous devez être Sakura ?

- Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Shaolan possédez le don de prévenir l'avenir, il savait que tu viendrais dans notre monde. Il t'aimait déjà avant ta venue ici. Il me parlait souvent de toi que on était petit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il voulait que je te donne ça quand on se rencontrerait. Tiens.

Elle pris une lettre de sa poitrine et me la donna. Eriol arriva derrière elle.

- Laisse lui sa chance de s'expliquer. Il t'aime très fort, et je peux te garantir ses sentiments.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. Bonne chance.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, puis mon regard se porta sur la lettre. Je ne voulais pas la lire maintenant. Je la mis dans ma poche et regarda une dernière fois Shaolan. Il avait ma lettre entre les mains. Je me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi m'abandonner-t-il maintenant alors que l'on venait juste de se retrouver ? Je lui en voulais d'avoir agis aussi lâchement. Malgré tout, il n'était pas toute à fait mort, une part de lui restait en moi, notre fille, Kiliane. Après ce jour, elle restait ma seule raison de vivre, c'était pour elle que j'étais revenu dans mon monde et en lui donnant naissance, je perdis tout mes pouvoirs pour elle et aussi parce que sans Shaolan je n'avais plus de raison de continuer la magie… »

- Je regardais mes petites filles, elles étaient en larmes. L'une d'elle sécha ses larmes et me demanda :

- Mamie, il y avait quoi sur la lettre ?

Je lui souris et lui répondis :

- Je vais vous la lire si vous voulez.

- Oui ! répondirent-elles en cœur.

_« Ma chérie, _

_Ne m'en veux pas de mettre interposé. Mais c'était mon destin, je devais mourir ainsi en protégeant toi et notre fille. Je n'aurai jamais permis qu'il ne vous arrive quoique se soit. Je sais que j'ai agit égoïstement mais je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir partir et ne pas voir notre fille. Dis lui que je l'aime déjà alors que je ne te connais pas encore et que j'aurais tant voulu la connaître. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut et je m'en excuse mais si je devais recommencer, je referais pareille. Car je vous aime toutes les deux plus que ma vie et vous deviez vivre pour perpétuer votre magie et faire le bien autour de vous comme tu l'as déjà fait avec notre pays. Dis à Kiliane que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, il faut qu'elle croit en la magie car elle est née grâce à elle et que bientôt elle aura besoin d'elle pour faire le bonheur des personne qu'elle aime et le sien._

_Je vous aime, Shaolan. »_

Je vis Kiliane accoudée à la porte, elle pleurait. Elle demanda à mes petites filles d'aller se coucher. Je les embrassais tendrement et elles partirent. Ma fille vint me voir. Je lui ouvrais mes bras et elle s'y jeta.

- Maman je suis désolé, j'en voulais à papa de nous avoir abandonné pas à toi. De t'avoir rendu triste. A cause de lui tu n'as pas recommencé ta vie.

- Si je n'ai pas recommencé ma vie c'est que Shaolan m'avait suffi pour tout ma vie, je l'aimais trop pour penser à qui ce soit.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en rejetant ta magie, mais même si je la rejetais, j'arrivais à voir ou faire des choses grâce à elle. Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

- Donne moi ta main maman.

Je lui pris la main. A l'instant où je lui pris sa main une lumière sortir d'elle pour rentrer en moi. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais du faire à cause de la forte sensation, je n'avais plus l'age pour ce genre de chose. Là je vis, Shaolan. Il était devant moi et me souriait. Que j'aimais ce sourire, j'aurai pu l'admirer toute ma vie. Il me tendait la main. Je lui pris, mais que mon esprit le suivit. Je regardais ma fille une dernière fois, elle pleurait. Je l'embrassais et lui disais combien je l'aimais, puis je rejoignis Shaolan et partis vers une autre aventure, avec lui…

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! Enfin fini j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais… J'espère que cela vous à plu car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. S'il vous plait, laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! 

Linkadevil


End file.
